The only way is Down
by Bleedinglove
Summary: Strange deaths are happening and the brothers can't prevent them. The killer is one step ahead of them in this cruel game. Are the brother's headed for a deadly trap or can the new person help solve whats happening before more deaths happen?
1. Victim 1

_**Another Supernatural story! And of course this is from a challenge as well. Where you put the author as a character in the story. Well here is is and I hope you like it!**_

She brushes away a long strand of blond hair from her piercing blue eyes. The girl looks sick, her skin pale. Like she has a cold, or a bad case of the flu. Or it could be the fact she hates flying.

The airplane jolts and she jumps, gripping the arm rests with already white fingers. Her brother, sitting next to her, pats her knee, whispering comforting words. He has kind eyes, and his heart is in the right place.

The plane has been up in the air for 38 minutes exactly, cruising over an altitude of over 3,000 feet. It shakes some more and the blond girl clutches her seat for dear life. A headache forms at her temples, but she's to afraid to let go of her seat and rub them. The pilot comes over the intercom,

"Ladies and gentlemen we are experiencing some turbulence. Please return to your seat and fasten your seat belts."

Suddenly blond girl starts screaming. The fear of flying holds no fear for her as she grabs her head. The pain is almost unbearable for her as shakes her head. She won't stop screaming, its causing other passengers discomfort. They shift, trying to see whats wrong with her. People start to whisper, and she's not listening to her brother's words.

Her brother unbuckles and kneels in front of her, hand on her knees. He cups her chin with one hand, says something and she starts sobbing one word,

"Plane!"

"What?" he asks gently, urging her to say it again

"PLANE!" she screams and sobs as her headache fades.

Passengers hear that word and start to panic, they ask a flight attendant, "Whats wrong with the plane? Is it a terrorist?"

Brown hair pulled tight into a bun the flight attendant smiles at the other passengers. A smile that says '_I'll take care of this.'_ But her brown eyes betray her. They are filled with fear. Walking stiffly to the brother and sister she says,

"Quiet her down, she's scaring the other-"

The plane jolts, anyone not buckled falls to the floor. Blond girls starts screaming, "Its happening!"

Her brother rolls up onto the balls of his feet and grabs his sisters hand, "What's happening?"

"I saw it in my head. Its happening. We're-"

The scream of metal drowns out her words as it tears and twists. The plane drops, people are screaming. Emergency oxygen falls in front of them and they clutch the yellow objects like a life line. Alarms are sounding, beeps shrill. People that didn't buckle are now sliding to the openings of the plane, the air whooshing out with a roar.

You can hear the pilot scream for help. The ground rushes up...

40 minutes the plane was up before it crashed.


	2. Victim 2

_Oh God! Oh God! Don't let me die!_

The girl keeps saying this to herself as she runs through the night woods. Her hair is streaming behind her as she surges forward. The moonlight hits her dark hair, making it shine like black ribbon.

Something is chasing her and she knows that. She dreamt it for the last week and a half. Only she thought it was someone else, not her. She always dreamt through the victims eyes. Her foot hits a hidden root and she topples to the ground. The air is knocked out of the girl and she gasps in pain.

Something whispers her name and she screams. Her cries echo through the empty night filled wood. Leaping up she starts running again, only in a different direction. Exactly where The Shadow wants her to run.

Her lungs are screaming, legs aching and burning. A painful cramp starts to throb on her right side. She sobs, _I'm not gonna make it through tonight._

An abandon cabin looms out of the darkness before her. She lets out a joyful cry and with the last ounce of her strength runs forward. Bursting through the old door she slams it shut. Back to the old and rotting wood she tries to catch her breath. Tries to calm down, pushing horrifying thoughts of something hitting the door out of her mind.

Time ticks by slowly and nothing happens. She relaxes and slides down the door slowly. She feels so tired, she wants to sleep. Shuffling inside the house, in the room off to her left makes her tense and freeze. Her heart starts to race again, blood rushing loudly in her ears. The noise comes closer.

Jumping away from the door she starts to run towards the back of the house. The cabin is crowded with shadows, some solid objects. She hits them, almost losing her balance, all she feels is that she's being followed. She searches for a place to hide. Moonlight trickles through dusty windows, broken and whole. Lighting a dim path for her to follow.

She skids into the last bedroom at the end of the cabin. A small window hardly lighting it up, she searches for a place to hide till morning. An antique red wood table with an even older mirror on top is pushed up against the wall. A small open space on the side can hardly be seen, barely big enough to fit her .

She sees it, thinks it perfect and prays for protection. Slipping into the space she brings her knees up to her chest, trying so hard not to cry. Silently she scolds herself, _I should have know it would be me. _The noise comes into the room she's hiding in. She bites her knees to keep from whimpering.

_Please don't let it find me._ She thinks.

The footsteps stop, she knows its inside the room with her. The girl tires to make herself smaller, tries not to breath. "Hello."

The girl screams at the word. But she never moved, the table and mirror were throw across the room. Shattering and splintering as they hit the wall. Her scream becomes ear piercing. Its the only noise.

Something breaks down the front door. And the girl is given hope. She starts to cry for help, and was abruptly cut off. The girl's cry for help became a gargle and her body slumps over.


	3. New girl

_**Okay so here is how its gonna go. On this chapter its two different peoples POV. And I'll tell you who they are so you don't get confused. I thought it better to do it this way cause handwritten both of their chapters were short. So if confused contact me and I'll try and clear it up. Enjoy.**_

_**Dean.**_

"I just don't understand what happened. What the hell got the girl? I never saw anything." I whispered, taking a sip from the beer bottle in my right hand.

Earlier tonight we had followed the screams of a girl in the woods. Granted it wasn't hard to find her, she was making so much noise. But when we had caught up with her in an abandoned cabin she was dead. Only there wasn't any blood or evidence of what happened. It was like she just died.

My brother, Sam, looked at me from across the old wood table. We were at a bar, a rather quiet one. Been here for nearly thirty minutes and Sam sill hadn't touched his beer. He let out a sad sigh, "I don't know Dean. I 'm still thinking about the plane. I think we might-"

"The plane?" I said in disbelief. Today was turning out to be really strange, early this morning there was an awful plane crash in the Salt Flats of Utah. No survivors. It was grisly and gross, but we couldn't find anything. And then we had followed the girl while trying to leave Utah.

I continued, "Sam we checked the whole plane. Well what was left of it. But there wasn't any sulfur. We should be checking out this case."

"Dean." Sam groaned, "There was sulfur."

"No there wasn't." I countered, "You just want to go back to ease your mind."

Sam complained, "But we are missing something. I know we are. If we looked a little long-"

"If we had looked longer, we'd be in jail." I stated, " The police were coming after us Sam. So excuse me for not staying."

"Dean, everyone died in that-" he started.

"Sam! Plane crash. Emphasis on crash." I said, taking another gulp of beer. It was starting to irritate me that he wouldn't let the plane crash go. And I was angry at myself because I didn't want to remember it. Accidents happen I told myself.

My brother glared at me, he hated me not listening to him. Giving him a cheesy smiles I said, "And right now we have to deal with the invisible killer!"

"Dean." Sam scoffed. "Seriously she looked like she died from-"

"Invisible killer!" I interrupted and stood up.

Sam looked at me, irritated and grumbled to himself. I loved making him mad sometimes. Loudly I said, "I"m gonna get another beer, you want one or are you going to keep fondling yours?"

My brother clenched his jaw and looked at me angrily. I laughed and walked away. You had to have a sense of humor in our line of work or you'd die. The bartender, an older man with thinning grey hair and cleaning a wet cup nodded at me as I came up to the counter.

"Another beer please." I said, leaning across the counter top and looking at all the spirits he had out.

He stopped drying the wet glass he held and set it down. He walked away through some doors to the back. Movement from the corner of my eye made me turn towards the chairs the bartender had pressed up against the counter. I hadn't realized someone was sitting at the counter. I smiled at what I saw, in this job you also needed distractions.

00000000000000000000000000000000

_**Elle**_

The guy leaning across the counter was staring at me now. I could see him move to look at me from the corner of my eye. He had a silly smile on his face. I knew what he wanted, all the guys I ever met were the same. Irritation bubbled up inside me, I wanted to be alone. Clenching my left hand into a fist I downed the last of my beer and turned toward the guy angrily, ready to give him a piece of my mind. I hated guys how thought they could control me.

"Hello." he said slowly.

I stared at the man, he was about 6 feet tall, well built. Light brown hair was messed up like he just woke up. And there was a few twigs in it like he had slept on the ground outside. Full lips were pulled back into a pleased smile. Hazel eyes were full of mischief and looking me in the face. Waiting for a response. He was damn handsome I thought. Uncurling my fist I gave him a small smile.

"Hey." I replied as the bartender came back with his beer.

"My names Dean Winchester." He said, grabbing the cold beer and nodding at me.

_Dean Winchester._ I thought and my smile grew bigger. "Helena Ortiz." I stated.

"Helena. That's a-" He started

"Anyone who calls me that dies." I said seriously.

The bottle of beer was halfway to his mouth. He looked at me, weighting my words. I gave a laugh at the 'What-did-I-just-step-into' look on his face. He gave me a big laugh as well. "Call me Elle." I said.

"Okay." He said, flashing me a toothy smile.

He drank more of the bitter beer before looking at me again and asking, "Not to pry but what brings a girl like you into this run down bar?"

The bartender gave a loud grunt at that comment and Dean laughed quietly. Turning away I smiled to myself, appearing shy.

"Your not prying." I said looking back at him, "A girl like me is traveling."

"Oh? Where to?" he asked.

_So many questions. Just not the right ones._ "Well for now I'm staying here in Eden for some business."

Dean was about to ask another question when a tall dark haired man stood next to him. "Dean sorry to run the sexcapade but we should go." the newcomer growled.

Dean gave the taller man a seething look. I watched them fight quietly to themselves before saying, "Don't let me interrupt anything."

"I'm not gay." Dean said loudly to me as I stood up. "This is my brother Sam. Sam this is Elle."

Sam looked at me darkly before offering his hand. I gave him a fake smile before taking his hand. We stared at each other in silence before letting go and looking away. "Dean. Come on." he said.

"Sam what is the rush? I wanna stay." Dean complained.

Sam sighed exasperated by his brother, Sam gave me a quick glance knowing why his brother was being an ass. Taking a step away from them I said quickly, "Well i have to go. Nice to meet you Dean. Sam."

Dean glared at his brother, like it was his fault I was leaving. I walked away as they glared at each other. I knew Dean wasn't done until he got my number. Sure enough I heard running footsteps and Dean appeared beside me.

"I'll walk you to your car." he said, opening the bar's door into the night world.

The summer air was warm, crickets cried hidden in the grass and parking lot. Dean's footsteps matched my own. We stopped in the middle of the parking lot. He sighed and looked around at the nearly empty lot. Only three cars were her.

"So which one's yours?" he asked.

Sam was walking past us, holding and old book by his side. He walked to the classic dark Chevy Impala and opened the drivers door. I gave Dean a smile. "Oh I didn't drive her."

"How'd you get here?" he inquired.

"I flew." I teased, looking into the hazel eyes.

"Seriously," he said, "We can give you a ride. Don't mind my-"

"No." I said quickly, "I'll take the bus. No problem."

Dean started to protest and I laughed. He sure was persistent and I like that. "I'll be fine, the stop is close by. Thank you though."

I walked away and waved goodbye, he nodded at me, slightly disappointed at not getting my number. For a moment I thought he was going to follow me into the shadows. But he didn't, just stood there in the same spot and watched me walk away. No matter, we'd see each other again.


	4. New case

_**Okay I know a long wait, and I'm really sorry, but its heard, read and review. Dean's POV. :)**_

"Dean for the last time wake up!" Sam said loudly, kicking the bed.

I groaned, wanting to crawl deeper into the sleepy darkness. My brother hit the bed a few more times until i turned over to stare at the black alarm clock. Red numbers beaming 6:15. "What is it with you and getting up early?" I snapped, "For once can't we sleep in until 12?"

My brother ignored me and threw the hotel's pad of paper at me. I caught it before it hit me in the face. "There was another one." He said.

I looked at the white pad, my brother's notes written in black ink. "Dude I can't read your writing."

"Murder Dean!" Sam said, and stormed over. He ripped the pad from my hands. I gave him a cheesy grin as he shook his head at me.

"You can read my writing jackass." Sam accused as he looked down at the paper.

I snorted, yea so I could, but I had my chance to tease him yet again. Couldn't pass that up. He threw the pad at me again and I caught it, laughing the whole time. I tilted my head down and read my brothers writing and sighed loudly. It was all in police code but I understood it anyways. It was indeed another murder, only very grisly apparently. They wanted more experienced cops instead of newbies. I wonder how bad it really was.

"I overheard it when I went to get coffee. There's a police car parked just outside, two doors down." Sam said.

I scrambled out of bed at my brother's words, my heart speeding up. _Was the police here because of us? _Sam answered my thought as I slipped on a clean shirt. "I don't think its here for us Dean. There was only one car and it was empty, like he had gone inside to get a room."

Zipping my duffel bag closed I swung the strap over one shoulder. Looking my brother in the eyes I gave him a smile. I didn't want him to think I was worried about he police. I shouldn't worry about that no matter how much illegal stuff we've done. We had to be strong.

"You got me up early for this? You owe me a coffee." I said.

Sam pulled one out of a cardboard tray that had been sitting behind him on one of the motel's scratched up wooden dressers. I took the Styrofoam cup filled with black liquid. "Lets go check this baby out." I said.

The Impala grumbled into the city of Willard. A big farm community shoved up towards the mountains and the other half shoved to the community lake's edge. Short stubby trees that would soon blossom into different fruits, lined the roadside. Unopened fruit stands, look old, and in need of repainting. The road was partially deserted, a few trucks passed us from time to time. The sun was barely coming up, rays of liquid gold spilling down the mountainside.

Sam was driving and I was finishing the last of my coffee. In between sips I was talking about the girl we met last night. Her image was burned into my memory, her full naturally red lips pulled back into a smile. Dark wavy hair spilling down her shoulders. Her dark eyes staring at me, eyebrows arched into an irritated look when we first met.

"For the love of God Dean." Sam shouted, "Can't you think of anything else?!"

"Well excuse me." I snapped, "At least I can think of other things!"

"At least I'm using my upstairs brain!" he shot back.

We sat in angry silence for a minute before I asked, "Do you hate her?"

My brother sighed, a sigh filled with reluctance. He looked at me quickly before turning his eyes back onto the road. Irritation sparked in me as he debated with himself. I didn't understand why he'd hate her, we didn't even _know _her.

"Dude, stop being such a wuss an-" I started.

"I don't hate her." He said suddenly, "I just don't trust her."

I laughed and mumbled, "you and your feelings."

"Excuse me?" Sam scoffed.

A lopsided smile spread on my face as I said loudly, "Whats wrong, had a vision?"

"No." he stammered, "I got a vibe, a dark vibe."

"I would've liked a v-" I began.

"Shut up!" my brother shouted, "See this is exactly why I don't tell you anything. You twist it."

"Come on." I said, "I was just teasing you."

"No, not now Dean, not after what I felt. There was only one other time I felt that and I won't be fooled again."

Anger and tension rippled across the air. It made my hair stand on end. Sam Took a sharp right, the Impala complained at it. I spoke up, "When?"

"Never mind." he said.

"Sam-" I started to ask, really wanting to know what had my brother on edge.

"Forget it Dean!" Sam snapped, taking me by surprise. He threw the Impala in park, the engine cut off and left us in silence. My brother spoke up again, but quietly, "We're here."

I let the topic drop and stepped out of the car. We had turned off onto a small road, a cul-de-sac. Small cozy house's pressed at the foot of the mountain. Police and forensic units had vehicles parked up at the curve of the road. Yellow tape blocked out entry, so we had to duck.

Police stood around the last house, a small red brick and blue wooden two story house. Radios were squawking and grumbling from the squad cars. The cops voices a low murmur among the electronic buzz. Both of us swaggered up to the closest police man, who looked to be in charge. A short man, with an angry squint. Brown receding hair and very thin lips. Beady brown eyes glared at us. My skin pricked as he glanced over us. And for a moment I thought he was going to arrest us, his eyes lingered a little to long on me. Does he recognize me? Is the want for me been sent here? He stopped glaring at us as we flashed our fake Marshal badges.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, barely glancing at the badges.

"We were asked to look into this-situation." I said seriously.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple doing a little dance, jaw tightening for a brief moment. The cop was about to speak again when a loud rumbling and a throb that tickled the skin, could be hear. A car roared down the road. A blood read 1966 Ford Thunderbird to be exact. Rob Zombie's Dragula could now be hear pulsating from the car.

All three of us watched it come to a halt next to my Chevy Impala, the two classic cars taking on a commanding air. _Who's this_? I thought as Dragula came to a loud end. The commanding officer tensed as the door opened and the owner of the classic car stepped out. Dark hair absorbing the morning sun. The face was serious today as they came closer, the walk confident. It said 'Don't piss me off."

"They are with me!" she barked, barely looking at us and glaring at the short policeman, a smile playing at her lips

The commander jumped at the words and I smiled. Damn, Sam was right, I thought. Who knew she'd be a high ranking officer?

"Hello Elle." I said


	5. Results

_**Hello again, sorry for the delay, I couldn't upload this story for nearly two weeks because the site wouldn't let me for some reason. :s But whatever, here's a new chapter! Yay! Also just a note, for all Supernatural fans, the next season of my story named (haha) Supernatural will begin the next time I put up another chapter of The only way is Down. And every time a chapter goes up on The only way is down another chapter for Supernatural will be put up. Lets begin:**_

I strutted to the Winchester brothers and the officer who stood staring at me with a glare. Like I had invaded his territory. I have him a smirk. Dean was staring at me in awe, mouth pulled into a beautiful smile. I forced my own smile away, not wanting to be attached. Sam just glared at me, and I was half tempted to blow a kiss.

Refraining myself I came to a stop in front of the men. The sun warm on my face. Sternly looking at the short officer I knew he hated me being here, the way he acted oozed the emotion.

"Who are you?" the deputy glared at me, think mouth gone as he pressed his lips tighter together.

"Someone who can fire you from you job at will." I replied and flashed my Inspector badge. "Brief me on what happened." I ordered as he clenched his jaw. Dean laughed silently as I pushed past him and walked towards the quiet house.

Thin lips growled the report to me, angry for the overruling of so many people higher in rank around him. He was starting to feel powerless. I smiled at that, basking in his irritation at me. Stopping in front of the white solid wood door of the house I placed my hand on the golden scroll doorknob. Turning quickly to the deputy I asked,

"Have you been in yet?"

"What?" he snapped.

I gave him a sly look, not wanting to repeat myself. I nodded at the door. Dean and Sam stood behind us. Dean looking at me questioningly and Sam with a stern look on his face. I already knew what would lay behind the door. It was bad, and Thin lips looked like he couldn't handle this type of thing.

Glancing at Sam and Dean the deputy shook his head. Irritated that I would ask. I smiled at him coolly. Turning the doorknob I said, "Grab a bucket boys."

000000000

The door opened smoothly into the house, revealing hard wood floors, covered with a long rug. To my left was an open arch way leading to some room, and another room off to my right lay open. A staircase was nestled against the right wall. Morning light streaming through a window near the ceiling, making it glow. The walls were creamy colored very homey and welcoming. Covered with pictures of a happy family and the reoccurring picture of a young man and girl. I didn't care about any of it. What was of interest lied ahead of me, through the hall and into the room straight ahead of us.

Proceeding forward the smell of blood became thick in the air. The air was starting to fill with tension, mostly from the deputy. His worry making my skin crawl. Forensics stood in front of us, the constant click of a camera being heard. They blocked our view of the murder, but the smell of death and gore promised something was there.

One of the forensics looked up from his recorder as we came in. He looked over us quickly, annoyed at us stepping into the scene The white room was filled with windows, making it bright. But it seemed dull now, like the color had faded away after the owner's death.

"You done here?" I asked, stepping around the photographer and towards the kitchen that joined this room. Broken glass and parts of plates crunched underneath my shoes.

The man nodded at us and I barked, "Get out."

They shuffled out and finally the death was revealed. The deputy gagged and backed away from the scene. Sam turned his head away, disturbed by the sight. Dean pulled back slightly, back of his hand held up against his nose.

I just stood there, indifferent.

"Ugh." Dean said, "Nasty."

A dark cherry long table was set before us, all four chairs toppled, broken and smashed to pieces. Displayed on the center of the table were the remains of a woman, blood pooled on the table, or dripping off slowly from the edge.. Her left hand hanging off the table, the fingers slightly closed. Blood dripped off her palm, staining the wood floor. But that wasn't the worst part. Only half of her was on the table, her right half was gone. Her intestines, were pulled out, laying on the table. Part of her brain was smeared into the table.

I looked away, towards the French doors that were behind the table. The glass was broken, nearly all of it outside in large chunks, of clear glitter. Sam was looking up at the ceiling, disgust prominent on his face. Following his gaze, the deputy made a last gag before staggering out of the room.

"What the hell?" Dean said loudly, following his brother's gaze.

Turning back to them I barely glanced up, knowing what would be up there. The ceiling was smeared with blood, pieces of flesh, caught there and hanging. My gaze was drawn towards where we had come into the room. Around the archway of the room, the white walls were smeared with more blood. One hell of a nasty murder.

Turning to look at the brothers, they had their heads together, whispering. I waited for their response. Dean turned to me, eyes dancing, perfect mouth in a smile. Ready to give me some lie. I waited as he took a step forward, something was up. I could feel it in my bones. If I didn't play carefully, everything would be spoiled.

"Elle, if you don't mind my brother and I would like to take over this case." Dean said, the charm lying thick on his words. Lulling me into what he wanted.

Giving him a smirk I said, "What would two Marshall's want with this case?"

Dean looked at me, eyes dead as he lied to me. I knew he was lying only because so many had done it to me before. I had to admit though, Dean was good, he wasn't nervous about it at all. He let out a small laugh, and tilted his head slightly.

"We've dealt with something similar to this before." He said.

"Really?" I said, intrigued. "But what makes me think I'll give this case up to the both of _you."_

Sam's eyes flashed at my words, Dean let out another little laugh, "Because you like me."

_Cocky_ I thought and let out a true laugh. "Because I like you?" I repeated.

"Yes." he stated, bringing his hands together.

"Fine." I said, a smile playing at my lips. "I'll give it to you."

Relief spread through his eyes and I felt my satisfaction well up in me. This was almost too perfect. "On one condition." I continued.

Dean's eyes dimmed and he searched my face for something, Sam's fist's were clenched as he watched me. I pretended not to see any of it. "What?" Dean asked slowly

"I stay on the case." I said proudly.

"Wait a minute." Sam started.

This was too good, I thought as I interrupted him, "If you don't let me, I'll have you arrested."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, eyes flashing in anger.

"On what charges?" Sam barked.

"Fraud. Impersonating Marshall's. The list goes on. Shall I continue?" I said, coyly.

Dean looked at me, shock and anger flitting across his face before settling into a calm look. He breathed in slowly and a smile spread across his face, Sam meanwhile, looked like he could spit bullets.

"Your bluffing. None of that's true." Dean said, sure of himself.

"I don't bluff." I responded, crossing my arms over my chest. "And its all true, Dean Winchester, who if I recall, supposedly died back in St. Louis."

Dean's jaw tightened but the smile stayed on. I had caught both of them in a trap. Sam let out an angry sigh, and said quietly "I don't believe this." He stepped forward, moving in front of his brother. He glared at me and said,

"Fine, you can stay on the case. Happy?"

I nodded. Dean let out a sigh, smile gone and looked at his brother. They couldn't believe what had just happened but they had no choice but to accept it. Dean rubbed his face with his right hand. He let out a crazed laugh and said, "You gonna turn us in the moment the case is closed? Do we have some freaking reward on our heads? Is that what your after?"

Anger was tinged in all the questions, and it was all aimed at me. He wanted to protect his brother from the fate of going to jail. Take down anyone who would stand in his way. I could see it dance behind his eyes and he stared angrily at me. I felt a little bad, but only a little.

"Oh no." I replied, "What I want is much greater."

"Yeah? What the hell is that?" Sam snapped.

"Look at the body." I demanded and Sam looked at me cautiously, "This was more than murder."

"You want answers? Somebody killed her, hotshot." Dean snapped.

"No, not somebody. Something. And I know it wasn't human." I said, and watched as the brother's looked at me in disbelief.


	6. Investigation

_**Life sucks so sorry for the delay because well I'm having a hard time. A little bit of writers block and the rest is well life in general. HA! So okay another chapter, R & R. Dean's POV.**_

"This can't be happening." I groaned, slamming the drivers door of the Classic 1967 Black Chevrolet Impala closed behind me.

Turning over the engine I tried to keep a smile on my face, even though I was dazed. Elle was getting into her sleek blood red 1966 Ford Thunderbird, which was parked next to us on the quiet road near a murder scene we had just finished examining. Elle was watching us, a smirk on her face, dark eyes laughing at us. Like everything that had happened was some joke.

Just moments early we found out that she knew who we were. And if we didn't let her on in this case she'd have us arrested. She could arrest us no matter if we let her stay on the case or if we ran. We were screwed no matter what. I groaned to myself, Sam ranted next to me in the Impala.

"I told you!" he said loudly,"I told you she was no good Dean!"

"How did I know?" I shot back, irritated at myself. This would happen someday, I knew it would, but I wished it wasn't right now. This was worse than the remains inside the house I thought, as I drove backwards.

"Did you not hear me before?" Sam yelled, "I've told you she was no good."

"Excuse me for not knowing the future." I said angrily.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" my brother asked.

"I don't know." I said defeated.

The roar of the Impala was comforting and I eased off the gas pedal. Looking the the review mirror Elle didn't seem to be following us. In fact Elle's car wasn't in sight. She was just gone.

"Dean. She can throw us in jail! How are we supposed to fight anything behind bars?" my brother asked.

"We will figure something out." I said quietly, my brain running through plans. "But first we will figure out what killed the girl."

"We haven't solved the last two." Sam pointed out.

"I know," I replied and a weird though came to mind, "Maybe they are connected."

"Wow." Sam drawled mockingly, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"A feeling." I said, a smile on my face. My reasoning was if we solved one maybe the other murders would be solved as well. They had to be connected somehow even if the last one didn't fit the other profiles.

"What?" Sam objected, "You don't get feelings Dean."

"I"m offended." I said, mocking hurt. "Just because I don't cry frequently like you doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Sam brooded and I laughed, he was so easy to tease sometimes. For that moment the stress of the recent findings dissipated. I felt like I could sleep, and I prayed I could before diving fully into this case. Pulling the car into the dingy hotel driveway I looked at my brother and said,

"Looks like we will be staying for a few more nights eh?"

"With company." Sam said quietly and nodded at something outside the car.

Turning my gaze back to the parking lot I saw a blood red Thunderbird parked in front of the old brown brick hotel. A loud rumble was coming from the car. Elle was leaning on the trunk of her car a big grin on her face. We must had funny expressions on our face because she started laughing as we pulled up next to her.

"How the hell?" Sam growled suddenly as I cut the engine short.

Ignoring him I stepped out of the Impala and strode towards where Elle stood. I had to agree with Sam, how did she get here so fast? And before us? Maybe she knew more to this than we did.

"What are we doing here?" I asked not bothering to hide my curiosity.

Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Did you really think I'd let you out of my sight?"

_No_ I thought _but I could sure could think so. _She gave me a warm smile, but it also held a int of a warning. It was to show that she still had control over us. That if we did anything wrong she'd arrest us. I hated this feeling of being caught.

"Well lets get started!"

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm. "You work from your room, we will work from ours."

It was like I made a joke, because she started laughing. I gave her a half smile, not understanding why she was laughing. But she didn't care what I thought, or for that matter what anyone thought.

"Funny." She said, slapping her car's trunk. "Don't make me slap you." She pulled away from her car and started walking to the drivers side. "Just let me turn off my music and we will begin."

I listened to the rumble of music emitted from the classic red car and smiled. Ted Nuget's Stranglehold was beginning to play. _At least she has good taste in music_ I thought as it was abruptly shut off.

Elle pulled away from the inside of her car and slammed the door closed. She gave me a crooked smile and said, "Let's go."

0000000000000

Elle was in our room just as I unlocked the door. She took a quick glance at the dark, messy room. Kicking empty food containers, all mine, out of the way. She headed right towards Sam, who was sitting at the rooms only table. Laptop casting a blue hue over his face.

"Find anything on the case?" Ellie asked, leaning over my brother and looking at the screen.

Sam stiffened and looked at me in annoyance, coldly he said. "No."

Striding over to them I tried to ignore the fact that my brother hated her. She was dangerous I knew that, but maybe if we played our cards right, we'd get out okay. Maybe I could get something a little extra I mused watching Elle scrutinize Sam on his methods. I shrugged at my brother and he scoffed at me in anger.

"Let me try." Elle sighed and grabbed the laptop. She moved it to another chair and started to work on it.

"Dean!" my brother complained. Elle smiled coolly at the both of us before returning to work on the laptop.

"Let her do what she has to do Sammy." I said.

He groaned,stood up and left the table. "I'm going for a walk." he growled and slammed the motel door.

"He seems friendly." Elle said quietly, never taking her eyes off the screen.

I snorted and walked over to stand next to her. She had stopped typing and shoved the screen towards me. A myspace page stared at me, black background outlined in red. A picture of a smiling couple was at the top left hand corner of the page.

"So myspace isn't a porn site?" I asked, smiling

Elle raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled big like it was a joke, and she grabbed the laptop away from me. I felt my smile slowly disappear, Elle spoke slowly this time-

"It can be...anyways did you see the picture?" Again she shoved the laptop in my direction, only this time the page was white. An enlarged photo in the middle. The smiling couple again.

"Who's he?" i asked, looking at the brown haired girl. She was the murder victim I knew that for sure. Only because of the photos in the house. The man next to her had been in a few of the photos in her house but not many. His dark dirty blond hair was slicked back, a silly smile showed his white teeth. His dark eyes were happy but sadness was there to.

"Say hello to darkmoon24." she said.

"Who?" I asked, wondering why the hell someone wold be named that. Elle gave me an aggravated look.

"Idiot. Its Scott Stellman. Our victim's murderer." she replied and pulled the laptop away from me again and went back to the homepage. She scrolled down the page, scanning it quickly.

I watched her, irritated at her attitude. She acted like she was better than us. No wonder Sam hated her. And I refused to let her get under my skin. No way she was going to win the annoyance reward. Leaning over her shoulder, I watched the page as she scrolled down. Tensing beneath me I looked back at her smiling. I wonder if I could see do-

"Keep your eyes to yourself our I'll gouge them out." She growled and nodded towards the screen.

Well, well I got underneath her skin. I grinned to myself turning away feeling victorious. She was on Google now, searching away at Scott's whatever his last name's where abouts.

"What makes you think he's the killer? There was no evidence at the scene." I said, pulling back and standing tall. Curious now at the way this was playing out.

"Suspect family, friends, lovers. Anyone the victim knew first." Elle replied monotone and pulled away from the laptop screen. She grabbed some paper and a pen that was laying on one of the bedside tables. As she turned away I noticed dad's journal, open on the floor, near Sam's bed. _Thank God_. I thought, picking it up and noticing it was on a page about demons. Closing it I threw it on my bed, where it slid underneath rumpled sheets. If she had seen that we would screw jail, we'd be in a rubber room.

"Okay. Got the guys' address." She said, looking up from the glowing screen an waving the paper at me. "Let's head out. Where's Sam?"

"Eh. Walking." I replied, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

Her jaw was clenched so tightly I thought maybe her teeth would crack. Finally she let go and sighed loudly. Throwing herself in a chair she put her feet up on the table near the laptop. Thats when I realized how easily she let Sam go. She let him out of her sight.

"Guess this means waiting. And interrogation."Elle said smiling at me sweetly.

She did it on purpose I realized. Watching me closely I replied to her words, "Really now, is that necessary?"

She let out a laugh and I scooted backwards towards the pillows. Slipping my hand underneath one wrinkled pillow the comforting feel of cool metal touched my skin. I grabbed my knife's hilt. I didn't want to use it, bu ti would if I had to. Letting her feet drop from the table, she leaned forward, eyes staring at me through her lashes.

She spoke softly the words making my skin crawl, "Tell me Dean, what are you trying to find?"

My jaw clenched at her words. How much did she know? My hand tightened on the hilt and I brought it closer to me. I bit back a reply as the door opened and Sam came in. He looked at both of us quickly and Ellie clapped her hands.

"Lets go!" she cried happily.

0000000000000

It was evening by the time we got to Scott's house. A small one story house in the middle of Roosevelt. A barren rocky place. All the lights were on in the house, some of the illumination spilling onto the outside ground from windows. A car garage was about 50 feet from the house. Closed and locked for the night. A light near the roof of the garage lit up Scott's business sign. Scott's Garage open 6 days a week from 6:00 am till 5:00 pm. Closed Sundays.

How original I thought as we pulled up near his house and I cut the engine. Ellie drove up beside me, dust spraying onto my car. I climbed out of the car as did Sam. Ellie was waiting for us by hers.

"Follow my lead." she said and stalked off towards the front door of the house.

Before I could follow Sam pulled me back, a muscle jumped in his jaw. He whispered, "Dean I need to talk to you."

"What the hell do you want? I've already answered your stupid questions." a voice cried out near the house, a man stood next to the house, arms folded, and glaring at us.

"Not now Sam." I said turning to him and pulling away. I stalked off towards Ellie.

"Scott Stellman?" Elle asked as I stood next to her and Sam behind me.

Even in the fading light I knew it was Scott from the photos. Only his hair was just-got-out-of-bed messy, and his lips were in a tight frown. His brow was furrowed, dark eyes angry and sorrowful.

"I asked what do you want." he barked.

"Friendly." I whispered, Scott's gazed darted to me and Sam. I acted innocent Ellie poked me in the ribs.

"I know you've been questioned." Ellie spoke up and stepped forward. Not intimidated by him. Scott sniffed and his head swiveled towards her. Narrowing his eyes, he curled his lip back in a snarl. Elle continued talking to him, unfazed by his expressions. At least she's brave I thought smiling.

Suddenly I got a weird feeling that not everything was right. "Sam." I whispered and my brother moved closer.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Somethings wrong. Look at him, he looks like his growling." I said, tilting my head towards Sam so he could hear.

When we looked up Elle was following Scott into his house. I made to follow her when Sam pulled me back again.

"Maybe its connected." He mumbled.

"SAM!" I said irritated, ripping away form his grasp. "You think every damn thing here is connected!"

Starting to walk away from him, I went towards the now closed door of the house. Irritated at my brother. All I worried about was saving our necks.

"Its about Elle." He called out to me. "She's not an investigator."

I stopped and turned around slowly. My brother stood there waiting, eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" I said walking back to him, confused at what was playing out.

"When I went 'walking' I decided to look up information on Helena Ortiz." Sam said.

"What did you find?" I asked, interested.

"She was a cop, at one time. She's well known for being able to find anyone. One of the top trackers Dean." he said slowly.

"So?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Where was he leading me? I thought. I trusted my brother, then it dawned on me. "What do you mean at one time?"

"Dean. She's supposed to be dead."


	7. Business

_**Hello ladies and gents. Yes I'm alive, sorry again its been awhile. But I hope to get this going yet again. Hopefully I haven't lost to many of you. Would just like to say that as well as writing this story I'm also continuing my series Supernatural (ie, I don't own any of the tv shows original characters.) So check that out as well. :D. I know this chapter just kinda begins out of nowhere, but please read it through, it'll explain itself. Sortof. **_

_**Elli's POV**_

Scott inhaled again, a low growl could be heard from him. I smiled as I closed the door behind me. His house was bright and well spacious for being so small. I traced my index finger over the top of his leather couch.

"I know what you are." he said, turning tome. His dark eyes were nearly black, now. The pupil fully dilated. His body quivered.

"I know. That's why we are talking in here. They _don't_ know." I said, smiling.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice husky with change. I could see his canine teeth elongate. I grinned, drawing out the conversation as he writhed in pain.

"Your taking the blame for the murder of your girlfriend."

"I didnt...kill...her." He gasped.

Smirking I bent down and lifted his chin. Black eyes swallowing the light. His skin quivered as I slowed the change from man to wolf. He groaned, black eyes filled with pain. Bending close I whispered.

"Remember our deal. Her life for your eternal pain. Always Changing and remembering it, all the pain and what you did. Never being able to get close. Because you. Just. Might. Kill her." I drawled smiling, "She had potential and _you_ killed that off. Then she found out what you did for her. How 10 years wasn't good enough for you. How you become a monster every night. He wasn't pleased when she started ignoring her Ability for you. You messed everything up."

He cried out in pain before glaring at me, realization dawning in his eyes. "You...murdered her."

"She was weak." I crooned.

His surge in power buzzed in me and I laughed. It felt warm and made my skin tingle, it was bliss. I laughed and let my hold on him go. Built up pain was released suddenly and he roared. I knew the brothers would be coming in soon.

"MURDERER!!"

"You didn't protect her." I sneered.

With a roar he jumped at me. Claws extended for my throat. And in a blink of an eye I whipped out my gun. His body jerked as I riddles it with silver bullets. He feel on the floor in a heap, dead. Blood seeping through the wounds and pooling on the floor. Slowly his body reversed the change. The door behind me broke open and I glanced behind me. Knowing already who it was. Both brothers rushed in, guns pointed at Scott on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded, looking at me.

"He confessed," I said coolly, putting my still warm gun back into my jeans. Dean walked pas me to the boy and knelt down. " to the murder. Then he tried to attack me. I had no choice."

"Did you have to hit him so many times?" Dean asked.

I let out a true laugh, and it felt funny. "Just making sure."

Sam asked, "So the case is closed?"

"For now. I'm guessing he killed the other's as well." I said giving Sam a small smile.

"The profile doesn't fit." Sam said, staring at me head on.

Holding back a sneer I asked, "What?"

"My brother's right." Dean said looking in the guy's open mouth. He looked up at me. Eyes sparkling and watched me closely. My heart sped up as he said, "The profiles don't fit with the other murders. Why slash one up and not the other?"

"And how would he bring down a plane and survive with no wounds?" Sam inquired, eyes shiny as he thought this situation over.

_Damn it!_ I thought, they knew more than I thought. I was hoping to end this sooner rather than later. But a game of cat and mouse was always enjoyable too. Keeping a straight face I replied, "Then it looks like its not closed. Lucky for you boys eh?"

Dean gave me a smile and nodded. "Guess so. Then lets head, see what we can find out."

Thats when I noticed the exchange between them. They had something planned. I just knew it. Dean had looked at Sam and nodded slightly. Watching them I moved to the door and Sam stepped away so I could go through.

Casting my gaze downwards at the doors threshold I saw a thick line of white. Salt. They had lined the threshold to keep me in. I didn't doubt they had lined the windows as well. My lips twitched int a smirk. They had found out something about me, something that should have stayed hidden. And they were taking precautions. They thought I was a demon. A demon! I nearly laughed at that thought as I stepped through the threshold. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

There was a slight tub gut nothing hindered me as I walked on through. Salt grinding underneath my heel. Jumping off the cement steps I spun around. Dean and Sam stood in the doorway looking solemnly at me. Although Sam's jaw was tight as he regarded me with a blank look. No doubt frustrated that their plain didn't work.

"Time' a wastin'." I replied and walked off to my car. Wondering if I should contact Him as to the changes. With the brother's knowing anything about me, it would make my job harder. But it would be one hell of a rid anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, I haven't forgotten about this story. Hence a new chapter! My times are rough at the moment, but I couldn't stand not writing anymore so I stay up late haha and write. So heres a new chapter, and this is a welcoming of the new season of Supernatural on tonight!**_

_**Dean's POV**_

"What the hell is she?" Sam said in disbelief.

:If I knew don't you think Id' tell you?!" I replied angrily running a hand through my hair. This just got a helluva lot crazier. I groaned inwardly as her Thunderbird roared up. The car tore out of the property, kicking up dirt still warm from daylight. Groaning out loud, I fished the keys out of my pocket for the Impala. Walking towards my car, Sam followed close behind me and said;

"Do you have anything planned?"

Opening the drivers door I gave my brother a cocky smile. "Drink first, then we gotta learn more on her."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A brown bottle of beer hung between my fingers as I looked over my brothers shoulder at his laptop. He was at the bars counter, studying the screen intently. I couldn't sit down, my skin pricked and crawled from what happened tonight. Elli had shot a man that wasn't human, and I had the sneaking suspicion she was trying to cover something up. Maybe we are in way over our heads, I thought.

Silently wishing my brother would hurry up I took a gulp of my beer. We could have done the research in the room but I didn't want to take chances in case Elli walked in. Privacy wasn't a boundary for her.

"Here's something. It's her obituary." Sam said quietly, and pointed at the screen.

Leaning in I skimmed over the long article. "Born in New York, no siblings. Moved to Utah three years ago for the police force. Sam we know all this stuff."

He pointed out a few sentences near the ed of the article. "She's buried in Ithaca, New York. Then what the hell is she doing here? If she was a ghost wouldn't she I don't know haunt over there?!"

My jaw was set, a small headache was starting to form behind my eyes. Sighing through gritted teeth I asked "what is she? Is there anything like this anywhere? Anything in dad's journal?"

"Nothing. Maybe I have to cross reference it. To find anything." Sam sighed.

"Did you ask Bobby? Ellen?" I inquired

"No." my brother said, "Not yet, but I'll do that now."

As my brother called up Bobby, I took a seat and grabbed the laptop. Opening a new search engine I typed in, the living dead. _Maybe we are looking in the wrong direction._ Maybe she was a vampire, or something else. Maybe a necromancer is controlling her, I thought. But if that was the case what was she doing in Utah? If someone stole her body who was in New York?

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said and shut off his phone. He sighed and I looked up at my brother. "Bobby's not sure either. But he says it could be possibly be a deal."

A deal? A deal with a demon? Someone had to have brought her back Sam. But who? Someone on the Force maybe?" I asked

My brother shook his head, "She was a cop for a few years. Don't you think someone would have recognized her by now? I told you she was no good."

"Then we are back to square one." I replied and closed my eyes, ignoring his last comment.

"Not really. We just have to find out who was close to her." My brother replied, "Its a matter of expanding this idea."

I nodded, "We can't forget about the cases, she's involved in them some how. I think she knows more than she is letting on."

Why do you say that?" my brother asked, as he closed the laptop.

I waited until we were outside the bar before speaking. "Because when I was examining Scott he had fangs."

"Fangs? Like vampire fangs or werewolf?" My brother asked.

"Werewolf." I sighed and stepped into the Impala.

"A werewolf? What the hell is she doing talking to a werewolf? And why did she kill him?" My brother asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and started the car.

Back at the motel I drove into the nearly empty parking lot, one street lamp blinking on and off as the light bulb started to die out. Elle's car wasn't there and I wondered where she had gone off to. Cutting the engine we went into our dark room. To awake to sleep, Sam decided to see if he could find anything else on Elle. I laid down and watched tv.

At 6:50 am headlights flashed into our room and a rumbling engine was cut off. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes, and saw Sam peering through the blinds. A glimpse of the sky showed sunrise was coming, the sky a pale gray. Snapping the blinds shut with a snap my brother turned to me.

"Thats her."

I yawned and sat up, the effects of sleep dragging at me, "How do you know?"

"Who else drives a car like that?" my brother asked and opened the door.

"Good point." I said, and stifled another yawn.

The door opened with a creak, Elli came in, "Hey," She said, ducking into the room and placing her phone on the table next to Sam's laptop.

She gave me a weak smile before crashing on Sam's bed. Elli looked drained and frazzled. She let out a tired sigh and said,

"Where were you guys?"

"Bar. You?" Sam asked flatly.

"Driving." she replied tartly with a smirk.

"Where to?" I asked.

"What's with the interrogation?" she said breathlessly.

I shrugged, "We just could have run off, outta state."

She smiled at me coldly, "I would have found you."

Goosebumps broke out over my skin at her words. I don't know why but they disturbed me. I opened my mouth to give back a retort when sirens split the early dawn air. Red lights flashed by our window as the ambulance ripped past the hotel. I looked at Sam, who's face was grave. Vision grave.

"Sam!" I cried and jumped off the bed to my brother's side. He slumped against the wall, breathing raggedly. "What did you see?" I whispered at him, so Elli wouldn't overhear.

My brother blinked several times, before letting out a sigh. He turned and looked at Elli who didn't seem at all surprised by Sam's actions. _Damn it_ I thought, _if she was involved in this we definitely had to be careful how we handled this situation._

"Is he...alright?" Elli asked, her face void of emotion.

"He gets bad headaches sometimes." I said gruffly as I helped my brother to his feet.

"Dean," he whispered quickly in my ear, "We have to follow that ambulance."

"You good now?" I asked my brother, brushing off that he even talked to me. Elli couldn't find out.

"Yeah. Starving." He said.

I tried not to smile, that was one of our "safe" words. It was like the word I came up with "Funky Town" meaning trouble. Only this one meant urgent.

Elli slipped off the bed and gracefully moved towards us. She looked at Sam, judging him. As if trying to figure out if he was really okay.

"Then lets go get breakfast." she said softly.

Sam looked up at me, his mouth in a fine line. He didn't want her to go, that I knew. I just had to get her off our tails somehow. But how? My mind raced for anything we could do, my brother watched me and he stood a little straighter now that he's strength was returning.

"Are you coming?" Elli asked, eyebrow raised at me.

"Uh...yeah." I replied.

Elli turned her back to us and she bent down to grab her phone on the table. My brother watched me before sighing and opened his mouth to say something. Deciding he would take care of it. Elli straightened and turned to look at us. Without a thought, just as Sam started to speak I punched her right in the face. She groaned and fell backwards, hitting the seat of a chair before falling onto the ground.

"DEAN!" Sam said looking at Elli's unconscious body.

"I bought us time didn't i? Just move." I said grabbing my jacket and the doors knob. Not even daring myself to feel bad, we couldn't afford that right now. Not if the situation was urgent. If we had somebody to save no one could get in our way. I opened the door and we both walked out into the morning light. We ducked into the Impala and tore out of the parking lot, like hell was on our heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elli**

I groaned, and opened my eyes. My jaw was throbbing slightly and I yawned, the bones popping. Rubbing it made the pain dwindle away. Rolling over, I pushed myself up. _That bastard, _I thought of Dean, _they must have figured something out._

I didn't have to peer out the window to know that they were gone. The presence of Sam was there but not very close and it was fading faster by the minute, I had to move. I was hoping to draw this hunt out a little more, maybe toy with Dean's feelings a little longer. But my time was up, I felt that.

Sighing I calmed myself down, enjoying the thought of what I would do to Sam's brother. And to Sam himself. I closed my eyes and inhaled once, pouring my very body into moving myself to where they were. Every noise in the air was silenced. The air around me crushed me before pulling away. Almost like I was on a swing, the air pushing me backwards in freedom. Suddenly in one breath noise exploded all around me, sirens of cop cars and ambulances. The loud buzz of voices and the squawks of radios.

Exhaling I opened my eyes, knowing exactly where I was, the scene of the murder. The murder that took place last night after I left the boys in Roosevelt. The one I committed gladly for the Yellow Eyed Man. Who told me to wait a little longer to kill Sam.

Police hovered everywhere, asking people questions and spilling out of the small hotel where the man had been killed. Wonder who had done this murder. Idiots, the murderer was right in front of them and they didn't even know it. My job was interesting, immortality only if I helped The Demon get rid of the weak Chosen Ones. Ones he found to be mistakes. Ones who posed a problem to his plans. Sure it went against everything I was every taught, but at least I could live now. Instead of being six feet in the ground, dead at a young age.

The memory of what happened to me made me shiver. I had died on the job, the job I loved doing. The one I had gotten so good at. Hunting and tracking criminals down. One night I had followed up on a call of a shooting. But when I arrived, nothing was there. It wasn't until I started looking around did I realize someone had been waiting for me. The person had shot me three times in the chest, once in the head. Everything had gone black and when I woke up I was next to my headstone. The Demon over me, smiling. I still remember what he said to me;

_"You have a choice."_

Those words triggered another memory in me. To a deal I had made 10 years ago. The one where I made a deal with another demon, to become the best police woman on the force. He had granted me my "wish" and given me 10 years to live. Back then it seemed like a lot of time but my time was up the night I was shot. Then 10 years didn't seem very long at all. When I had woken up the Yellow Eyed Demon wanted me to work for him instead. My choice was either help him, or die.

And I chose to help him.

The rumble of the Impala alerted me to their arrival, and I turned, a smile on my lips. The memory fading. It would have to end here. Now. Their doors opened and I heard Dean swear. They had noticed me. Good. Let the games begin I thought.

0000000000000

**Dean**

My car rumbled beneath me, the noise comforting after what Sam told me about his vision. What he saw disturbed me, and when I looked up from where we had parked it disturbed me even more. Elli stood near the cop cars, watching us, grinning. I didn't want the vision to be true, but I knew it was.

The guy had been in his room, standing yelling at someone that Sam couldn't see. When the offender didn't go away, the guy picked up a lamp. Not with his hands, but his mind. _He has a power, my brother said, like me. From the demon. He can move things with his mind Dean. And he was murdered for it. _The vision continued with the guy throwing the lamp, only to have to exploded in mid-air. The guy suddenly started to choke even though no one was near him, and he fought his invisible attacker. Of course the guy didn't survive the attack, his enemy killed him. By crushing his head in. Making sure no one could use his powers by destroying the brain.

At this point I made the comment, _dude that is so gross_, as Sam said that the brain liquified and boiled away. The vision itself was bad enough, until Sam said that he finally saw the attacker. Elli.

_She's a demon Dean. Her eyes were black._

_Damn it, _I thought, _this is the last thing we needed. More murders then we could deal with and a cool chick who's the very thing we hunt. And I really didn't want my brother being right about before, how he told me not to trust her. _I let out another sigh and looked at my brother. His face was grim looking and I knew mine probably was the same. I didn't want to have to kill her but I had no choice, family business. We save people first.

Opening the drivers door I stepped out , grabbing a sawed off shotgun on the way, the heat of frustration burning underneath my skin. An irritation. Letting out my breath through my nose I growled softly;

"You had to be right didn't you? Damn superpowers."

"Don't blame this on me." Sam barked. "I told you, its not my fault you didn't listen."

I swore at my brother as we strode over to where Elli stood, smiling at us. "Hello boys. Figured it out yet?"

"Cut the crap." I barked; wondering if she was human. If there was anyway to save her.

I had to try.

A dark grin spread across her face, she blinked once and brought her head down so we could just see her eyes. Instead of the usual immediate totally blackness of a demon's eyes, hers snaked through the white of her eyes. Curling around the pupil, drowning it, bleeding through the rest of her eye. She smirked as her eyes become a total black.

"You had to be right didn't you?" I said to my brother.

"Dean can we fight later? We have more pressing issues at hand." Sam replied.

Elli watched us, her eerie eyes sending shivers up my spine. That was one thing I could never get used to. Demon eyes, the way they took over the normal pupil, drowning everything. It was like death eating hope, consuming it. Making you surrender and serve against your will. Inhaling, I clenched my jaw, ready for the fight. I tapped the shotgun on my palm, showing her we were loaded.

"That wasn't smart." She cooed, "Don't you realize your in the middle of a murder scene? All these cops around and your waving around a gun."

_Damn it! _I thought, never even thinking about that. She had us there, and if we took open shot, we'd be put in jail. Why didn't I think that through? I complained to myself, but replied;

"If it kills you it doesn't really matter."

That's when I noticed how quiet it was. Looking past her I saw all the police men, completely frozen in time. Everyone was still, no breath stirred but our own. _Damn it, she can freeze time!_

"You know it does if Sam's life's in danger." she replied and clenched her right fist.

Right next to me my brother, groaned clutching his throat. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Sammy!" I roared and grabbed him before he fell completely on the ground.

Screw jail, the bitch was killing my brother. Pushing Sam to rest on one shoulder I grabbed my shot gun and pointed at her and grabbed the trigger.

"FREEZE!"

_What now? _I screamed at myself, my brothers unconscious body weighing on me. Movement from beyond Elli made me peer past her. A cop stood there, gun pointed at me.

"You really don't want to do that." Elli said, smiling.

_It's either her or the cop._ I told myself as the cop readied his gun. He switched the safety off, the whole time yelling at me to drop my own. _Him or her. _I thought. From the corner of my eye I could see the other cops coming back to life and moving towards us. Something wet landed on my arm and I looked down to see Sam bleeding from his mouth. _NO!_ I screamed and took shot, closing my eyes, waiting for every bullet to hit us.

Silence was deafening, and my whole body shook as suddenly I heard a shot go off near me. Something kicked back and I fell down, not on pavement but on grass. "What the hell?"

Opening my eyes, I saw blue sky and white clouds and tall grass around me. I sat up, looking around. I was in the middle of a field, miles and miles of field. With random trees planted around. Looking down I saw the shot gun lying down in an imprint of itself. And it smoked slightly, like it had the bullet held back for to long and was finally released.

"SAM?" I cried, knowing he was hurt and trying to figure out how we got here. The last thing I remembered was about 20 cops all aiming their guns at us. "SAM?!"

Groaning just a few feet away from me, my brother sat up and looked around. Confusion on his face and blood drying on his lips he looked at me. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"Yeah, if I knew." I said.

"Well that was pretty stupid of you both. You damn shot me and it hurts like hell!!!!" Elli cried behind us.


End file.
